


Noir Riverdale

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Series of manip fan art imaginings for formergirlwonder's amazing noir Riverdale fic, Chiaroscuro! Teen for gun imagery.





	1. Golden Age of Film

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chiaroscuro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337472) by [formergirlwonder (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/formergirlwonder). 




	2. Pulp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir Riverdale characters manipped into vintage pulp detective book covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click for bigger versions.  
> The Archie and Jughead handcuffed together scene actually made it into the last chapter of Chiaroscuro! Super psyched. :)


	3. Maple & Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close-ups of the manips used in the movie poster, without all the filters, color and halftone dots!

|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
|  |   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot about posting these! These are the last ones I have for now, but I'm going to leave this open in case newer chapters of the fic inspire me to make more...

**Author's Note:**

> Old school style film poster!


End file.
